


cloudy fancies

by HazedHaze



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, blushing stubborn idiots, stop being obvious all the time guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazedHaze/pseuds/HazedHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Looking around, small snowflakes littering his eyelashes, he watched the empty park, devoid of anything but himself and the snow. The only noises were that of his own, his slightly unstable breathing and the flutters made as he shifted his boots on the snow, and the trees as they swayed from a distance. It was both empty and comforting to Aaron.</p>
<p>That was, until he noticed that he hadn’t been the only person to wake up at a ridiculous time in the morning just to stand in a park and watch the world. There was another figure not too far away from Aaron that was accompanied by a large dog-like blur.//</p>
<p>Or: Aaron Stewart is pretty much in love with Callum Hunt - read about them being dorks by Hazel™</p>
            </blockquote>





	cloudy fancies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaquapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquapi/gifts).



> there haven't been a lot of fanfics published recently so i put my mind to it and this came about.  
> (it's a lot of blushing and hand-holding that-totally-isn't-hand-holding-what-are-you-saying?)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this - comment and kudos bc why not? if I can publish a one-shot about winter in spring then you can do anything.  
> follow me on tumblr: @magisteriumm
> 
> title came from the poem: Snow-Flakes. (Birds Of Passage. Flight The Second) - Poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

It was the first snowfall of the year. Aaron was standing in a park covered in soft white snow, the kind that he’d never really seen before.

The sky was a strange blend of greys and whites and blues that gave the land below a melancholy feel – Aaron didn’t know how long he had been looking at it. The sun was shining ever so slightly in the corner of the sky, hinting that it was early in the morning, and the cold rays cut through clouds to reach the white ground.

His hands trembled despite being covered in the light blue gloves that Rufus had given to him. No matter how much the man insisted on just being addressed as William, Aaron didn’t feel like that name suited him and so insisted on calling him Rufus. They were locked in a stubborn stalemate that didn’t seem like it was going to end any time soon; Aaron wasn’t even sure if he wanted one side to win, he liked the casual animosity between them. It gave everything a _real_ feeling.

He clutched his hands together in a feeble attempt to keep the warmth within his body and not spread it to the freezing air surrounding him. It didn’t really work but Aaron felt like it made some difference. He wasn’t going to start blowing on them anyway, he knew enough to say that that never really worked – at least, not for him.

Looking around, small snowflakes littering his eyelashes, he watched the empty park, devoid of anything but himself and the snow. The only noises were that of his own, his slightly unstable breathing and the flutters made as he shifted his boots on the snow, and the trees as they swayed from a distance. It was both empty and comforting to Aaron.

 

 

That was, until he noticed that he hadn’t been the only person to wake up at a ridiculous time in the morning just to stand in a park and watch the world. There was another figure not too far away from Aaron that was accompanied by a large dog-like blur.

The dog seemed too energetic to belong in such a tranquil place and was racing around in different directions. However, no matter how far he ran, he always returned to the person standing next to a wooden bench – _his owner?_ Aaron thought.

The figure seemed to be absorbed in watching his hands, which seemed to be uncovered, and didn’t even seem to notice that Aaron was there. He couldn’t make out any details of the mysterious figure but could tell that he was probably very cold. He wasn’t even wearing a scarf or anything.

Aaron felt his soul rage inside, a contrast to cold reality, about what to do. Part of him – the side that took the extra time out of his day to help his neighbours with their groceries and make breakfast for Rufus in the morning – felt like he should go over the guy and offer him his gloves or something. But part of him – the stubborn side that refused to call Rufus anything but that despite the man’s wishes to connect with him more – wanted to leave the guy alone and continue his watch of the world.

Aaron must’ve looked a strange sight, standing in the middle of field, tilting his head up slightly to keep the sky in his sights, face covered in melting snowflakes. But that was the thing about the park, he had mused when he had arrived some long time ago at the site, it didn’t judge you and nobody was there to watch you – completely secluded by trees on the borders and free of any overlooking buildings.

He cursed himself half-heartedly before pulling his eyes back to the figure, away from the heights of the world above, and walking over to the guy. His boots, the type that was properly not suited for snow, crunched on the snow and small traces of cold water crept through the material to soak his socks.

The figure wasn’t too far away so Aaron reached him fairly quickly before realising that he had no idea how to start the conversation. The dog, a large wolf-hound with a snow-brushed nose, had stopped running around to watch Aaron – an action that freaked him out a little if he was being honest. His heart panicked as he came to a stop in front of the guy.

The figure was a short boy with jet-black hair that hung slightly over his eyes, which were closed, and contrasted greatly with his pale skin that bordered on the _healthy-unhealthy_ line. His head was mostly covered by a thick hood padded with a fluffy-looking material that joined onto a large and fairly warm-looking brown coat. The coat fitted his body perfectly (as though it had been made for warmth, comfort, and style) and the boy’s raw, uncovered hands were held at his side – it looked like Aaron had been right about the boy not wearing any gloves at all.

The only defence that he had against the onslaught of the cold was his coat, which had large pockets that he refused to put his hands in for some strange reason.

Aaron’s mouth felt dry as he reached out and tapped the figure lightly on the shoulder. He tried to be as light as possible – leaving himself an escape route out of the situation in case the boy didn’t notice he was there. However, the universe did not cater to his half-assed whims and the boy tilted his head to the side that Aaron was standing on and opened his eyes.

Straight away, Aaron felt like he was screwed.

The boy’s eyes were a chaotic grey colour, with the feeling of dulled frustration and peaceful intent both rolled into one stare. His eyelashes were quite long and fluttered as he gently opened his eyes to look at Aaron.

Aaron gulped a little before throwing out the thought _hey, I have to say something now or I’ll be totally embarrassed_ in order to force him to talk.

 

“So, I was standing over there and I saw you over here and noticed that you weren’t wearing any gloves so I thought that I’d offer you one of mine or something.” He tried his best not to stutter but the sudden sight of the smaller boy’s eyes had rocked his brain a little.

“Oh.” The boy opened his mouth and Aaron could sense the confusion rolled into one of the most appealing accents that Aaron had ever heard – something of a combination between a typical French accent and one from the Southeast. He really was screwed, wasn’t he?

“I mean, if you’re fine then I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to lose your hands.” Aaron tried to backpedal from the conversation a little – the simple reply had struck a large blow labelled _discouragement_ to his heart.

“What? Oh no, you’re kinda right – I’m pretty cold.” The boy smiled a little, his eyes finally looking directly into Aaron’s own green ones.

“Well – would you like to have my gloves?” Aaron started taking off the gloves before the guy slammed his hands over Aaron’s own.

“Hey, hey! You don’t need to – I’ll be fine, I don’t want you to be cold!” He didn’t even seem to notice how Aaron buried his face slightly in the large scarf swamping his neck to avoid the other boy from noticing his blush.

“N-no, just take it – I can just bury my hands in my pockets so don’t worry.” Aaron tried not to stutter as he slowly looked down at their touching hands. He’d never reacted like this with anyone else before and he’d just met the guy!

“No, no, I’ve gone this long. I’ll be fine!” The boy seemed to be more stubborn than Aaron had expected – if he wasn’t struggling to not let his blush show, Aaron might’ve just dumped his gloves on his face in retaliation.

“You’re not ‘going to be fine’ – you’ll probably get frostbite or something.” Aaron started to wriggle his hands about that were still in the other boy’s grasp.

“You just met me, why would you worry about that?” The boy clutched Aaron’s hands tighter to his exasperation and slight delight; he wanted to give the stubborn boy his gloves already.

 “Think about it from my perspective, I’m gonna feel really bad when I learn that you lost your hands because I didn’t insist on you wearing gloves that, by the way, I don’t really need right now!” Aaron wasn’t shouting; he just wanted to get the point across before the boy noticed that his red cheeks weren’t down to the cold.

“...alright then.” The boy relented under Aaron’s forceful glare in his direction and the unexpected rant. Aaron guessed that he’d never expected a complete stranger to rant at him to wear some gloves.

“I’m gonna need my hands though.”

The guy seemed confused (and even cocked his head to the side a little which may or may not have made Aaron like him more) until Aaron nodded towards their hands that were still touching. He stared for a moment before suddenly letting go and pushing Aaron’s hands towards their owner’s chest.

Aaron thought that he looked a little flustered but wasn’t sure exactly why he was.

“Thanks,” Aaron pulled his gloves off his hands and grabbed the other guy’s hands and put the gloves on. It was only until the boy cleared his throat that he realised what he was doing – what sort of person acts like Prince Charming? But he kept going in case the guy noticed the obvious blush spreading across his face (why were his blushes always visible?).

“Uh, thanks too, I guess.” The boy was handed back his hands by Aaron who had managed to force his blushing to stop (who knew you could do that through sheer willpower?).

“Well, at least you won’t lose your hands now. I’ve done my good deed for the day.” The guy smiled at that – he was the type for strange comments on situations, it seemed.

“Well what can my good deed for the day be? How about this,” the guy grabbed Aaron’s hands before they disappeared into his pockets and held them within his own – _their hands were roughly the same size_ , Aaron noted with frantic curiosity, “Now your hands’ll be warm too!”

Aaron didn’t know if the boy was doing this to him on purpose – first the eyes, then the accent, next the hand-holding, then the stubbornness (which he could give or take, honestly, but it was endearing all the same) and finally the stupid acts that mirrored his own.

He gave a short laugh out of nervousness and the sheer hilarity of the situation – if he bothered to step outside of his own mind for a second, this was just like a stupid rom-com that he’d been forced to watch with Rufus.

“Now for my 2nd good deed,” _The hand holding wasn’t enough?_ “I’m going to tell you my name. I’m Callum. Now it’s your turn, mysterious stranger.”

Aaron laughed a little at that: he, the mysterious stranger? Well... to be fair, he was the one who initiated the conversation with a weird request.

“Look at this, now I’ll have to do another good deed.” Aaron smiled as he looked at Call’s too-pretty face, “My name is Aaron and don’t you know that you’re more of a mysterious stranger than me?”

“Nice name, _Aaron_. And is that an invitation to tell you more about myself?” Call grinned, a proper smile of pure humour and happiness that Aaron hadn’t seen before. Maybe Callum wouldn’t be the cause of misery and pining – maybe, Aaron dared hope, maybe he’d be the source of _purpose_ and happiness.

“If you want to take it that way, I’m perfectly happy.” Aaron was maybe flirting a little but this guy, as far as he tell, was admittedly amazing and why should he give up the chance to impress someone he may or may not like a lot? _Hell, you’re in this deep, why not go further?_

“That’s a good attitude now but you’ll regret it when I tell you everything about me.” Call’s eyes lit up with something like _love?_

“Something tells me that I won’t.”

“Alright then,” Call held Aaron’s hands even tighter and stepped forward so he was right below the other boy’s face, “I’ll go first.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @magisteriumm (it's a combo of textposts, magisterium and the occasional outside interference of fandoms)
> 
> tell me what you think below or on tumblr - i may write another one-shot set in this world but who knows?!
> 
> <3have a great day!!<3 -hazel


End file.
